Hotto Cocoa
by REATEN.123
Summary: Matthew has only had bad things thrown at him, despite his kind hearted composure, and all he wants to do is have someone to come home to and to love, other than his Kitten, Neo. (That Kitten is so cute... Just to let you know...) He has a crush on Gilbert but, when he tries to tell him how he feels, he finds that it isn't rather unusual to have these feelings for his friend.
1. Chapter 1: Confessions?

"Oh, NEO! No! Get off of the table!" Matthew said, pushing the cat off the table. He mewed slightly as he landed.

Matthew sighed and bent down to pet Neo. He purred gracefully in return.

The phone rang and interrupted their time together. "I'll be back, Neo!" Said Matthew as he ran to the phone to answer it. "Hello..?... Oh, G-gill.! Hey... Oh, yeah, Uh.. My house is kind of a mess... Oh, I don't want you to-... Oh, OK. See you when you get here." He hangs up the phone, looked at Neo, crouched down, and squealed.

"Hehehehe! Gilbert is coming over! YAY! I can finally tell him how I feel! Uh... What if he rejects me..!?" He said standing up, putting his hand on his mouth. He started cleaning up, but Gilbert had arrived before he was finished.

Matthew fixed his hair and answered the door.

Gilbert was standing there, holding plastic bag. He was leaned back, and when he saw Matthew standing there, he blushed slightly.

"Let's make this quick! I have hot cocoa packets in mien bag und I don't vant hem to go to vaste." He said glaring inside.

He swiftly dodged Matthew as he walked in.

"This is what jou call a 'Mess'? This is far from a mess, mein freunde. . . Ow! Oh, _du hast eine Katze_? SO CUTE!" He said as he pried Neo off of the leg of his pants.

He put Neo on his left shoulder and moved his pet bird on the other one.

"There you go, bud. Hey, Matt. What's his name?"

Matthew blushed. Had Gilbert, his crush, just called him Matt? "Uh... N-Neo..." He choked out. Gilbert laughed.

"Well, I guess since jour house isn't really a 'Mess', ve can just get to zhe hot cocoa! How does that sound, Matt? Neo?" He said, Petting Neo's fur, then looking at Matthew.

"Uh... Matt? A-are you Okay? Jou look a little pale, und I know pale! ..." Gilbert asked.  
He slowly walked over to Matthew. He was just blushing.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Matthew said as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's get this hot cocoa going, eh?" He said excitedly. Gilbert smiled. "Ja, that's more like it!"  
He went into the Kitchen, put the bag on the table, and looked over at Matthew.

"Ok, I need two cups, a tiny bowl, und a couple of spoons!" Gilbert commanded.

Mathew walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two coffee cups. "Like these?" He asked as he showed Gilbert the cups.

"Ja, danke. Now, a tiny bowl." He said, taking the cups out of Matthew's hands.

As Gilbert was taking the cups, he grabbed Matthew's hands. Matthew blushed, rushed over to the next cabinet over.

He reached in and grabbed a small cat's dish, and placed it on the counter. When Matthew turned around, he noticed that Gilbert has been gazing upon him. His gorgeously red eyes met with Matthew's. He blushed madly. He put the bowl on the table, walked over to the sink, reached to the drawer underneath it, and grabbed three spoons. He placed the spoons on the table. "N-now what?" He asked. Gilbert narrowed his eyes and pulled Matthew's arm as he said softly, " _Küss mich_." He let Gilbert's lips touch his.

"HEY! Matt! Snap out of it, brohas!" Gilbert said, snapping his fingers in front of Matthew's face. "Huh!? Oh, yeah, what next...?" He said with a start. Gilbert was startled. "Yeesh! You're zoning out like crazy, brohas. Are you sure you're alright?"

Matthew hesitantly nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine! I told you!" "Nein, jou're not! Tell me zhe trutzh, Matt!" Gilbert started to shout. He was beginning to lose his patience with Matthew.

He drew closer and closer to Matthew within each word he said.  
"Please tell me. - Are you sick!?" He asked and put the back of his hand on Matthew's forehead. Matthew blushed madly.

"I-I don't know how you're going to react so, no." Matthew said, quietly, backing up more as Gilbert got closer. "Come on, Mattie. Jou know jou can tell me, right?" He said, closing in on Matthew. He ended up backing up into the lower cabinets.

Matthew looked down at his feet as he twiddled his thumbs.  
"Please don't make me run in my own home..." He looked up at Gilbert, eyes filled with tears.  
Gilbert was shocked. He didn't mean to make Matthew cry. Well, usually when Matthew's sad, he asks for hugs. Maybe he needs a hug to make him feel better.

Gilbert leaned in and hugged Matthew tightly. Matthew had stopped crying but, was red from blushing.

Their bodies drew closer as Gilbert squeezed tighter, drowning his face in the smell of Matthew's hair and clothes.

Matthew had felt his hair slightly move as Gilbert breathed in and out.  
During the hug, Neo had moved from Gilbert's shoulder to Matthew's shoulder.  
When the two parted, Gilbert had gotten lost in Matthew's eyes. Matthew blushed as Gilbert's face leaned in closer and closer until their lips met.

Matthew's face got redder than Antonio's ripest tomatoes. Matthew's back was arched and he was gripping the side of the counter as Gilbert's hand smoothly slipped up Matthew's sweat shirt.

"Ah, not again! Matt! Jo'! Vhat's gotten into jou!?" Gilbert yelled. He walked up to Matthew.  
'If he's like zhis,' he thought, 'does zhat mean I can do anyzhing to him...?'

"Ah! J-jou're alive!? ...Uh! Uhm, J-jeah, so let's get zhis Hot Cocoa going, eh?" He said as the Canadian snapped back to reality, startling him.

The other half of the night was awkward for both of them. Just sipping on Hot Cocoa and watching Netflix until Gilbert fell asleep on the couch.

Matthew giggled, cuddled up next to him, and went to sleep happily.

The next morning, Matthew woke up alone. He sat up and looked in the Kitchen to see Gilbert there petting Neo and his bird at the same time.

When Gilbert saw Matthew looking at him, he said, "Hey, what the hell was that crap last night!?" and stood up.

"I-I... What!?" Matthew didn't think he did anything wrong.

"You know exactly 'What'! Laying next to me like that!?"

Matthew was shocked. He didn't know that would make him mad.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... It was just... "

Matthew took in a deep breath, then let it ALL out.

"Well, you know of how you and Francis hang out sometimes? Yeah, well, I heard about you and once we started hanging out, I then realised that I had developed a tiny, little, teensy, bit of a crush on you..."

Gilbert looked at Matthew, stunned and expressionless.

". . . Wow," That's all he could say. "I-I think I'm going to. . . Go, now. I-I need to process everything..." He said, grabbing his bird off the table, he placed Neo on the ground, and walked speedily out of the door.

Matthew tried to head after him, but saw there was no point. He stood there on the porch in silence until he slumped his face into his hands.

"I screwed up BIG!" He yelled. He walked back inside to see Alfred standing there. "Huh? What's up, Mattie?"

Matthew sighed. "Well, I did it, Alfie. I said what I needed to. He left, though!"  
Alfred tilted his head.

Alfred made up some faulty excuse to go somewhere. "I think we've run out of milk..." He got in his car and drove off. "Alfred! Where are you going!?"

Matthew walked back into the house to see Arthur walking out of Alfred's room. Arthur's shirt was off, his hair was messy, and he didn't have his contacts in.

"Alfred, you look different..." He said hanging his arm around Matthew's shoulders. "You're drunk again, aren't you?" he asked as he got a whiff of Arthur's breath. "I'm not drunk! You're just mean!" He yelled.

Matthew pushed Arthur's arm off of him. "At least go brush your teeth, Ugh! Put your contacts in, while you're at it..." Matthew gingerly shoved at the half naked British. "I'm going to make some hot coco-... H-hot Tea for you..."

He quickly changed the subject before the memories of that night. "S-so, How are things at your work...?" Arthur was just standing there, gazing at Matthew.

"You know, Matt. It isn't always easy... The first time always hurts, I mean, Alfred definitely hurt as our first time came to play..." Matthew had finished making the Brit's Tea and slowly, carefully walked his cup over to him. Arthur was still yammering on and did not cease.

"You know, Mattie, I wouldn't be so surprised to hear that you didn't have 'fun' last night... Know why? Because you're will ever notice you..." And so on, and so on.

Mathew slumped his head down. He never liked the British man; he just put up with his mouth because Alfred thought he was in love. (BLEH!)

"Stop bullying mein awesome Matthew, Arthur!" Was all that Matthew heard.

"G-Gil...?" Matthew turned around to see the Albino German nuzzle upon Matthew's waist. Matthew blushed.

He reached over to the Bag on the table and held it out in front of him. Gilbert looked up. "H-here... You l-left this..".

Gilbert smiled wide and laughed. "Eh. . .? Look inside." Matthew was confused. He wondered what was in here.

He opened the bag. When he saw what was inside, he blushed. He took it out of the bag and inspected it further in amazement.

"Wow! Gilbert! T-this is amazing! Hehehe! I could just kiss you!"

He stopped, realized what he said, but before he could take it back, Gilbert leaned in and said with a quiet, lustful, whisper, "Don't mind if I do, Birdie. . ."

Matthew felt Gilbert's lips on his. His eyes fluttered shut. Gilbert's hand made its way around Matthew's waist as he was being pulled in by the pale German man to deepen the passionate connection between them.

'T-this isn't any dream of mine, Is it!? God, I hope not!' Matthew thought.

As they parted, Gilbert let a smirk to wander on his face. "How was that, little Birdie?" Gilbert chuckled. Matthew Blushed.

"D-does this mean what I think it does. . . ?" Matthew choked out with shaky breaths.

"Hmm.I think it may or may not have something to do with your story being nearly the exact same as mine," Matthew blushed crazily.

He lost grip of the gift that Gilbert had given him. Good thing they stood on the living room carpet so it wouldn't break. Arthur had run off to get Alfred. They both returned a few minutes later.

"Hey, What the hell's going on?" Alfred shouted.

He saw Gilbert there, whose hand wrapped around Matthew's waist. He saw Matthew blushing.

"Gilbert? What are you doing here? Why are you touching Mattie like that?" He walked up to Gilbert.

He then snapped his focus onto Matthew, irritably. "And you!" He shouted, slightly pushing Gilbert aside gently.

"What was up with you almost hitting Arthur!? What was that about?"

Matthew was confused. Matthew had been nice to everyone, even if he always wanted to pumble them to a pulp. Matthew was too embarrassed to say the full thing, so Gilbert stepped in

"Arthur was speaking of such cruel things towards Matthew... He vas close to crying, but I don't think he would ever have it in him to intentionally assault anyone!"

Alfred gave Arthur an intense glare and made him apologise to Matthew.

Gilbert put his hand on Matthew's shoulder, he nodded. Matthew smiled.

"But, it's okay because Gilbert got me this!" Matthew picked his gift from off the ground. He let out a sigh of relief that it hadn't been broken. Matthew held it up to his chest with pride.

Alfred looked at it from various different angels. Then, gave up. "Okay, I give up. What is its significance towards the two of you?"

Matthew gave one half of it to Gilbert for him to hold. He held the other side. Alfred watched the two in slight confusion.

"It's matching mugs that say, 'He's mein Birdie!' on his half and, 'He's mon Polar Bear!' on mine. It's _so_ sweet!" Matthew said, blushing madly.

Gilbert had snuck a kiss onto Matthew's cheek. Alfred was shocked.

And, that's when it fit together. Before Alfred could think of his words, they just spilled out, "W-wait! Matt! Are you and Gilbert gay for eachother?"


	2. Chapter 2: Multitasking, much?

"W-wait! Matt, Are you and Gilbert a t-thing, now!?"

Gilbert interrupted by stepping in between Matthew and Alfred.

"Uh, who the fuck cares!? I mean, you sleep with Arthur! He's a MAN! you're Gay! Don't hate on Matthew because he's now with the awesome me~!" He lectured, flattering himself with a compliment at the end.

Matthew blushed. He silently said, "Uh... G-guys, let's not fight aboot things, eh?"

Gilbert looked at Matthew. Matthew's cute blushing face distracted him from the argument.

"Ja, but just be careful what and who you talk about, Alfred." Gilbert warned, slightly teasing him of his over-protective nature.

~Later on that night.~

Gilbert took Matthew out on their first official date. They went to a concert.

They kind of settled with J.B., but Matthew left and threw up behind a tree. Gilbert held his hair back.

When Matthew came up for air, he begged, "I don't want to witness that ever again!" Gilbert laughed.

On their way back home, they took a subway, bus, train, thing (It's faster). So, they're on the bus/train/thing.

The subway (Let's just call it a subway, OK?) was so crowded, that Matthew and Gilbert would've either been separated by the crowd or bunched **_really_** close together.

They stuck together because Gilbert, earlier, said, "If anyone else touches you, tell me. I'll punch them in the face." So, Matthew just stuck with Gilbert.

On one of the rides, it was extra packed so they were like, skin tight against each other. There was a bump in the railroads so, when the Subway ridged against it, some people fell, but Matthew clung to Gilbert.

Gilbert got a little too 'Excited' when that happened.

Matthew felt Gilbert's 'Excitement' up against his leg. Matthew looked down, slightly curious. When he realised what it was, he jolted his head up quickly, and blushed.

Matthew looked up at Gilbert only to see him blushing, averting his eyes to other things. Matthew wanted Gilbert to know how much he loved him.

He looked up at Gilbert, stretched up on his tipsy-toes, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear so seductively, "Ich liebe dich," (Which translates to 'I love you...' In German.)

Gilbert received a rush of throbbing adrenaline in his lower body's stiffened appendage. He didn't know that Matthew knew German.

He glanced down at him, and blushed even more, when he saw Matthew inching closer to him.

Gilbert hesitantly leaned down to Matthew and whispered back in his ear, "Tonight, you sleep under me, Ja?" He straightened back up and jerked his head to the side.

Matthew took a minute to process, then he blushed and looked up at Gilbert. Matthew had to think about that question. Was he really going to have his first time with someone like Gilbert.

'I mean, he seems hyperactive, even to someone who lived with Alfred most of his life.'

If he had agreed, Alfred would be upset that he had sex with the Albino German; Arthur would be disgusted; and Ludwig, Gilbert's little brother, scares Matthew a bit.

'Was he just saying that out of the moment and how it just popped out of nowhere?' Gilbert looked down at Matthew. He was waiting.

'He was serious! Oh, maple!' Matthew thought, Panicking internally. Out of sheer panic, Matthew has said, "O-oh, um, I think tonight's a wonderful night, so we should go for a walk in the park, yes?" He smiled. Gilbert blushed.

During the last ride of the night, Gilbert had his arm around Matthew's waist. Near the end of the ride, Gilbert snuck a kiss on the lips from Matthew.

In the station, the two got separated from each other. They each panicked like crazy. Matthew walked around looking for Gilbert, getting bumped into left and right.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was bumping into people trying to find his boyfriend.

"Hey, watch it, bud!" One Canadian said. Gilbert looked at him, looking irritated. "Hey, Don't keep on bumping into people, eh!?" The Canadian was obviously angry at Gilbert.

Usually people get scared of Gilbert when he looks irritable. Gilbert dropped his expression of irritability and went into a kind of despair.

"Listen, buddy. I'm trying to find mein Boyfriend. His name is Mathew. He's shy, short, und blonde, with glasses. Have you seen him...?" Gilbert asked the angry man. The man hadn't realized that Gilbert was German.

"Hey, what's a huge German guy like you doing with a small Canadian guy, eh?!" The man said, crossing his arms with a look of suspicion.

A big group of people had looked at Gilbert and shifted away from him. Matthew soon found his way to Gilbert.

"Let me guess-" Matthew cut Gilbert off, "I kind of overheard your conversation. That's how I found you... Sure, you're a Prussian, and big and a bit intimidating, but I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me... I don't get that."

Gilbert looked down at Matthew, shocked. "H-how did you know zhat I am Prussian?" Matthew looked up at Gilbert, holding his hand. "You were talking in your sleep. . . - Oh, hello there. were you the one I heard arguing with my boyfriend a moment ago?" He tapped the man on the shoulder.

The man was a little taller than Matthew but, Shorter than Gilbert. "Yeah! what's it to ya', eh?" Matthew had scolded the bitter man, practically forcing him to apologize to Gilbert for being rude.

". . . I-I'm sorry, okay? It was wrong of me to assume the worst. . . We good. . . ?" He said, hesitantly, rubbing the back of his head.

"H-hey, don't worry about it, man. . ."

"Thanks. C-can I go now? I have to get home, eh."

Gilbert stood there, speechless. He had no idea that Matthew was able to be so commanding and dominant.

A minute or two later, Matthew returned to Gilbert, holding his hand once again. "Matthew! What the hell!? That man, I'm sure, was just worried about your well being. I don't think he deserved all of that, though." Gilbert shouted.

"Well, you said, 'If anyone touches me, you'll punch them in the face.' So, If anyone disrespects you, I'll scold them and make them feel bad aboot what they did. . . I don't think I would forgive myself if I punched someone in the face, though."

Gilbert couldn't believe what he just heard from that innocent mouth. It made him want to kiss and dominate him even more than he ever had.

"M-Matthew. . . ? Do you still want to go for that walk?" Gilbert trailed off. He wanted to make sure he was up for it. Matthew looked up at Gilbert, blushing madly. "Y-yeah, Let's go. . ." Matthew lead the Prussian through the Subway station.

He seemed to know his way through Canada, alright. Then Gilbert began to wonder. "Hey, Birdie? Are you still a virgin? Because, I remember that last year you were dating this guy and he would always try to make passes at you, and all,"

Matthew was stunned. He could no longer suppress the memories of that night a year ago. His eyes watered.

Gilbert was confused. He didn't know what he did or said wrong. Gilbert's heart ached when he saw Matthew upset like this.

He leaned in for a hug. Matthew was still crying, though. Gilbert didn't know what else to do.

"It's Okay, Matt. I'll never let you go. U-und I'll never let anyone hurt you," Gilbert whispered; he slightly kissed Matthew on the forehead.

Matthew gripped the back of Gilbert's jacket. He continued to cry. As he started to calm down, Matthew wanted to tell him about it. . . All of it.

He separated himself from the Prussian's Jacket and wiped away the tears with his left hand while he slipped his right one into Gilbert's hand.

"I need to tell you that I'm still kind of not yet over my last boyfriend. . . his name is Carlos, though he liked it when I called him Maximo or Max."

Gilbert blushed. 'Why was he telling me this? does he feel obligated to do so?' he thought as the two started strolling down the street. 'Or does he really trust me that much?'

Gilbert snapped out of his thoughts to properly listen to Matthew. He wanted to understand as much as he could.

"Max and I were as thick as thieves, especially when we were around each other," Matthew chuckled, but went back to talking. "He always put himself last when he was around me. . . But, one night. . ."

Matthew stopped walking slowly and was looking at his feet. After a few long breaths, he continued with, "He was at a hotel and was drunk. He called me and said he wanted to sleep with me, and not in the fluffy, cuddly kind of nights we've shared before. So, I prepared myself, pumped myself up, and everything, but when I arrived... He was cheating on me with some brunette prostitute."

"... A-and, I thought that if I do this," He said, looking back at the building, "I could finally forget about him and his jerk-face!"

"You know, Mattie," Gilbert pushed himself to say, "To me, I certainly don't vant our first time to be some kind of revenge plan, und I certainly don't vant you to be thinking about some other man while doing it with me." Gilbert chuckled. Matthew smiled in return.

Matthew loved Gilbert's smiles, they made him feel warm inside. He loved Gilbert very much, too. He agreed with Gilbert and apologized for being insincere and inconsiderate.

"No, not at all. . . The reason I said it was because you didn't know about how I was feeling. I just don't want you to get hurt. . . Even when, _**if**_ we break up, I'll always be there for you, no matter what goes down."

Matthew looked down at his feet as he continued to walk next to Gilbert down the street.

Gilbert's heart was racing. 'Alle das!' He thought, 'In nur Einz Tag auch!?'

"Anyways, let's go home, then," Matthew said, "I have a show on the T.V. that I want to tell you aboot!" His face lit up a little.

Gilbert always loved Matthew's Canadian accent. He thought it was super adorable.

Matthew suddenly fell down. Gilbert rushed himself down to Matthew's side.

"What happened. . . ?!" He demanded. Matthew turned to a sitting position and grabbed his ankle.

"I think my ankle rolled," He whimpered in pain, "this is so embarrassing," Gilbert moved Matthew's hands to take a look. It didn't look that bad. . . Possible sprain, that's all.

"Ow! That hurt!" Matthew whimpered in pain. Gilbert stood up hastily and outstretched his hand.

Matthew was hesitant in taking it. Gilbert smiled slightly. Matthew's hand slipped into Gilbert's. Gilbert hoisted Matthew up on his feet.

It didn't last long. Matthew couldn't stand up. Gilbert got down on his knees.

"Get on The Awesome Express! Toot Toot!" Gilbert said. Matthew crawled over to the back of Gilbert, chuckling from his train noises, and placed his arms around Gilbert's broad shoulders. Gilbert stood up with a start, Matthew's only option of hanging on was to hold onto Gilbert's chest. Gilbert moved his hands under Matthew's legs for extra support.

Matthew squirmed and blushed. This was so far the closest thing to Gilbert touching Matthew's butt.

"Next stop! Matthew's house!" Gilbert huffed as he moved slowly down the sidewalk. After a half an hour, Matthew was asleep, in his bed, and so was Gilbert.

". . . Gute Nacht, mein Birdie. Ich liebe dich," Gilbert whispered and kissed Matthew on the forehead. Gilbert then placed his hand around Matthew's waist and pulled him in for a warm cuddle. He kissed Matthew on the back of the neck before he nodded off to slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: I got you,

The next morning, Matthew woke up in his bed. At the time, Gilbert was still sleeping.

Matthew looked over at Gilbert. He focused on his limp figure. Gilbert was only in his boxers.

Matthew reached his hand out and felt Gilbert's cheek. It was warm, Matthew felt relaxed looking at Gilbert sleeping.

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand, pulled him in to a cuddle.

Matthew blushed. 'What was he dreaming about!?' Matthew thought, trying to get free from his boyfriend's grip.

Gilbert was thinking about how Matthew and him almost got to third base.

"Not until we're married, okay. . . ?" Gilbert mumbled. Matthew blushed more, still squirming.

"Gil, let go you're grip is too tight. . . ! It kinda hurts," Matthew whimpered.

Gilbert's eyes widened as he woke with a start from his partner's whimpering in pain.

"Matt. Are you okay. . . ?"

Gilbert asked, letting go of Matthew and sitting up in the bed.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. You want Pancakes. . . ?"

Gilbert smiled and gently moved the hair from Matthew's face.

"Yeah, that would be wunderbar!" He said before he grabbed the back of Matthew's head and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

Matthew blushed madly. Matthew's lips pushed opened, allowing Gilbert's tongue to fit in.

Matthew slowly closed his eyes as he leaned into Gilbert's arms.

His muscular arms gently wrapped around the small Canadian's body, pulling him in.

Matthew's ankle was getting sharp pains , but he wanted this moment to last forever.

They both heard a creak in the door but, ignored it. Then, something fell with a loud thud.

A strong Cuban accent thundered through the house as a man's voice yelled, "I come back, to try and fix things between us, and this is what I find when I come back!?"

Gilbert and Matthew parted fro the long, passionate kiss.

Carlos was standing in the doorway. His duffel bag had dropped on the floor, Matthew blushed.

"M-Maximo!? I thought I told you not to come back. . . !"

Matthew's facial expression dropped in the memories that he ha tried to suppress so many times before.

Matthew had hid under the blanket that him and Gilbert had shared overnight.

He mumbled through the blanket, very quietly, "I think you need to leave."

Maximo was shocked. "I need to leave!?"

He shouted, gesturing to himself by patting on his chest with an open hand.

"I think your lustful little bastard over here needs to leave!" Carlos was now gesturing to Gilbert, who then smirked and saluted lazily with only two fingers and his thumb.

This seemed to piss him of even more. Gilbert was loving it.

Alfred opened his bedroom door to see what the commotion was and saw Carlos in the doorway of Matthew's bedroom.

That kind of set him off. Alfred tackled Carlos down, breaking a dent into the wall behind Carlos. Carlos sat up, rubbing his head.

Alfred threw Carlos's bag at him, knocking him down once again.

Alfred shouted in Carlos's face, "You need to get your shit, and get the hell out if here!"

Carlos sitting up again, yelled back at Alfred as he had turned his back to Carlos.

"What did I do wrong?!" Carlos had went to Cuba for a year, but realized that he really loves Matthew. So, he came back thinking what he did would just be like water under the bridge, but apparently it wasn't. He didn't understand why. It was just a little mistake!

Alfred turned back to Carlos, trying not to flip out.

He tried to say it calmly, "What you did last year, to Matthew; it _really_ hurt him, and so, if you don't leave now, I will call the cops."

"C'mon, Al. . . It was a simple mistake. You can understand that, can't you. . . ?" Carlos smirked, looking up at the scowling American.

"First off, it wasn't even only once! You've done it before! Many times before to Matthew and he and I are both tired of how you're treating him like an item! Second off, he looks way happier than he did when he was with you now!"

Gilbert looked at Matthew, was still under the blanket.

He flipped the covers over his head and looked at Matthew. He looked kinda upset.

Gilbert came back up, got out of bed, walked over to the other side, and picked up Matthew out of hiding.

Matthew was blushing. "G-Gil. . . ?" He said as the two made their way through the squabbling men in the hallway.

Gilbert set Matthew down on the couch. He had then walked over to Alfred's bedroom door and looked behind it.

There was a pair of Crutches. He remembered Matthew told Gilbert that those were from when Alfred fell on his face, but broke his foot.

Gilbert scoffed at the memory. "Only he could do that!"

Gilbert returned with the crutches. He handed them to Matthew.

He looked up at Gilbert, confused. "I-I don't need these,"

Gilbert knew better than to believe him. "Just use them until we can go to the doctor to have it checked out, alright?"

Matthew sighed. There was no sense in arguing with him. Matthew set the crutches under his armpits and made them his main weight supporters.

Then, he realized something.

"Huh? W-wasn't I wearing something else yesterday. . . ?" Matthew said aloud, pulling on the bottom of his long sleeve shirt.

Gilbert blushed. "Uh! Vell, you see. . . You fell asleep on mein back so, I didn't want to wake you und it's pretty uncomfortable to sleep in jeans, you know. . . A-aber, I didn't touch anything else. . . ! I promise!" He said, blushing madly.

Matthew chuckled, which made Gilbert blush a little more.

About a half an hour later, police came to remove Carlos from Matthew's home.

Matthew and Gilbert were in Matthew's room watching 'Home Free'.

It's a show where in the end everyone wins a house, but they don't know it yet and they are all trying to work to both fix up a home for a deserving family and win the Dream House.

"They are DEFINITELY going home this week." Gilbert said pointing to the two African American women.

Matthew shook his head. "No, the gold team usually is the most efficient team in the show. I thing it's going to be. . . You!" He says, poking Gilbert on the nose.

Gilbert blushed. "Nah, if anything we would be in a team, so if I go home so will you!"

He says, poking Matthew's sides, making him squirm in laughter. Matthew blushed. He liked joking around and having fun with Gilbert. He is always very nice to Matthew. Carlos was only worried about sex and things like that, as for Gilbert wanted to take it as slow as he could. Matthew loved Gilbert.

"Nah, It's obvious that Neo's going home this week!" He said holding up Neo with two hands.

All Neo had to say was, "... Mew."

Both Gilbert and Matthew laughed. Matthew put Neo down on the bed.

He got up, without the crutches and limped over to the door.

"Matthew. . . Aren't you going to use the crutches. . . ?" Gilbert asked, glancing at the two metal crutches in the corner next to the bed.

"Meh, I'm fine without them." Matthew lied with a smile.

Gilbert let him learn to tell the truth. "Okay, why are you up, though?"

Matthew looked back while opening the door.

"I'm going to go piss. . . !" He whimpered.

Gilbert smiled. He got up out of bed, knocked on Alfred and Arthur's bedroom door.

Alfred answered. "Hey, what's up, bro. . . ?" Alfred asked.

"Did you check the doctor's office to get an appointment, yet. . . ?"

"I told him about the situation and he said that it's probably just a sprain. If he can't walk in a week, I'll bring him in for a check up. Does that sound good?"

Gilbert sighed. "I guess," He mumbled, frowning.

He didn't want Matthew in pain any longer than he had to be.

He walked out to the kitchen and got himself a drink. Then, wandered back into the bedroom and flopped on the bed.

"Welcome back to 'Home Free'," Gilbert heard the TV show come back from commercial break.

"Mattie, it's back!" Gilbert called for Matthew.

Matthew comes hopping into the room and gingerly sits on the bed, getting himself comfortable once again.

"Did I miss anything. . . ?"

"Ja, the fact that I was right!" Gilbert said.

"What!?"

"Not really, I mean, I don't even know. It literally just got back on! Aber, I got you good, though," Gilbert said, teasing Matthew at the end.

"Gil," Matthew whined, tossing a pillow at Gilbert.

"When we left off, we were deciding on who will go home, and the decision was made clear. . . Gray team, I'm sorry, but you're going home,"

The Canadian leaped in joy as the Prussian slumped, his face in his hands.

"See!? I told you!" Matthew shouted whilst pointing at the TV.

"Ja, so it seems," Gilbert says picking his face from his hands, "but the yellow group team vas, und I quote, 'A hot mess this week'! So, HA!" Matthew thought it was rather strange that Gilbert didn't have his strong German accent when he quotes and recites things.

The rest of the week kind of carried on like this.

Matthew's ankle healed in a matter of days, so that was good.

* * *

~The next Saturday~

"Matt. . . ! Wake up!" Gilbert urged.

Matthew rubbed his face and reached out of the pocket of warmth that was his blanket to grab his glasses.

once his glasses were on, he sat up in bed and looked around the room for his boyfriend.

"Gilbert. . . ?" Matthew mumbled out with a groggy voice.

"Matthew, what are you doing up?"

"I thought I heard you calling for me, so I got up,"

"Oh, well... I guess it can't be helped," He said, yawning, sitting up slowly and stretching from the long nights sleep.

Matthew smiled at the sight of his love's beautiful pale skin and silver hair in the sunshine coming in through the window.

Gilbert blushed as he noticed that Matthew has been staring at him while he was waking up.

Gilbert smirked and kissed Matthew on the cheek.

"Enjoying the view, Birdie?" He asked.

Matthew hesitated with a smile, then said as a retort, "Of your awesomeness? Of course,"

' _Did he just call me awesome?_ ' Gilbert thought, ' _He just called me awesome!_ '

Gilbert pulled Matthew in for a hug.

"G-Gil. . . !?" Matthew was stunned by Gilbert's hold.

"Birdie,"

"Hm? What is it?" Matthew asked.

Gilbert tightened his grip. "Does mein Bruder scare you. . . ?"

"I mean, I guess only a little bit. Why? What did you do?"

"I've already talked about this with Alfred und West, und if it's possibly alright with you, then maybe he und his friend can come over to meet you. . . ?"

Matthew was blushing red. He couldn't be possibly ready to be getting _this_ serious.

He really should have been expecting this because Gilbert had already been acquainted with Matthew's family, but Matthew has yet to meet any of Gilbert's.

"Y-yeah, bring it on, eh!"

Matthew was really pumping himself up for the dinner he was planning on making.

Matthew and Gilbert both freshen up by taking showers.

"Gil, when you're done, could you help me clean the place up?"

"Ja...! Hold on, I'm getting out, now,"

Matthew heard a slight squeak as the water was turned off.

It was amazing that Arthur and Alfred went out for a couple of days, somewhere. This way, they could clean the house without distractions, or at least, as little as possible would be nice.

The following couple of hours was filled with Matthew and Gilbert messing around and cleaning. They also listened to music on Matthew's phone.

"Is your brother like, some kind of neat freak or something. . . ?" Matthew asked as he watched Gilbert cleaning vigorously through the reflection of the kitchen window he was told to shine.

"Vell, kind of. It'll get on his nerves, but if he's at someone else's house, he won't really speak up about it," Gilbert trailed of from concentrating on scrubbing. "But, I would rather him not be worrying about dirty things, just in that possible, but unlikely chance that he decides he doesn't like you,"

Matthew was worried, now. Gilbert had told him to be his shy, adorable self, but what if Gilbert's younger brother doesn't like that. . . ?

"C'mon, Matt. Don't tell me that you're actually worried, now! I can't find one reason for him not to like you. . . I know that I sure as hell love you!"

He put the object he was cleaning down and walked towards the Canadian. From behind, Gilbert wrapped his muscular arms around Matthew's waist. Matthew smiled and chuckled.

"Hehe~! Oh, yeah? Why is that, again? Remind me,"

Gilbert smirked as he rested his chin on Matthew's left shoulder. Matthew blushed as Gilbert snuggled closer.

"Vell, you're just about the nicest person I know, you're funny, you have great taste in sports, music, T.V. shows, und food. You're like, the sweetest thing ever!" He said, kissing Matthew on the neck, then slowly planted little kisses down his neck to his collar bone.

"Gil," Matthew laughed, blushing wildly. Matthew turned himself around to face Gilbert.

"There! Much better to me. Now, where were we?"

Gilbert smirked, blushing. He pulled Mathew in for more kisses, then noticed something.

"Hey, was ist das, birdie?"

"Hm?-Gil, no-!" Matthew tried to warn Gilbert, but to no avail.

Gilbert gently tugged on a couple of strands of hair that formed a curl.

Matthew gently collapsed into the Prussian's chest, breathing heavily. Gilbert was startled by this; his heart racing. The way that Matthew was like at this moment was a little overwhelming to him, sexually, but he knew he had to restrain himself, no matter how painful it might've been. The way that he was supporting the weight of his partner like this, he cold barely restrain himself, but he managed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He shouted as he let go of Matthew's curl. He was blushing crazily and his heart was running wild in his chest.

Matthew was panting as he leaned himself against the counter on the edge of the sink. He fixed his glasses and faintly smiled.

"It's okay. Y-you didn't know," He laughed as if he had mad a mistake.

"Ooh~! Look, Ludwig. She looks nice! Beautiful blonde hair, too!" A distant Italian accent said.

"Ja, it seems as though mein bruder finally picked the right one," A strong German accent replied.

"Ja, I guess it would seem that way, if he were a girl..!" Gilbert shouted through the window to the German man.

Matthew quickly blushed as he turned his head to look at the two voices outside, then turned back towards Gilbert to see him commanding them to come in with his hand.

"Gil, do I really look like a girl?"

"That was just a mistake! I'm sure that they've just never seen a guy with such awesome long hair before," He said, trying to cheer up the Canadian by pulling a majority of his hair away from his face by putting it behind his ear.

Gilbert pecked Matthew on the cheek before he turned to greet his younger brother. Matthew pulled out his phone and turned off his music. He then, shoved it back to his pocket.

"Vest, Guten Tag! How was the trip over? Feliciano, you look. . . Well, as you always do," Gilbert was greeted back with a, "Guten Tag, Bruder..." and a, "Ciao, Gilbert~!"

The Italian wandered his way over to Matthew, whom was still in his little bubble.

"Ciao! I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Feliciano Vargas~! You are. . . ?"

"Oh, My name is Matthew Williams. It's very nice to meet you,"

The Italian wasn't very great at small talk, but he tried.

"So, you and Big Brother Gilbert, huh?" He looked over at Matthew, whom was watching as Gilbert and his little brother were talking in German.

"...B-big brother Gilbert...?" Matthew repeated, questioningly.

Gilbert acknowledged his name and without any of the context in mind, he snapped himself around and announced, "Ja, it's the awesome me!"

"Uh. . . ? What were you talking about. . . ?"

"What's up with this, 'Big brother' I'm hearing about. . . ?"

Gilbert's face lit up as his brother just rolled his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen. Matthew noticed that he had a bag in his hand.

" I just so happened to be there when little Feli was just a teeny Feli," Gilbert said pinching Feliciano's cheeks. Gilbert spent a bit of time reminiscing to himself as his brother introduced himself.

"Well, I am Ludwig Beilshmidt. Gilbert's kleiner Bruder. It is very nice to meet you,"

"Guten Tag, Ludwig. Ich heiße Matthew. Wie ghet's?"

And with that, they had started a conversation all in German. Until Ludwig decided to break the German and say,

"So, I h-have been made aware of you und mein Bruder,"

"Uh, y-yeah,"

'Was Ludwig embarrassed to talk of Gilbert and I going out?' Matthew thought as he recognised Ludwig's awkwardness.

"You bet your beer we are," Gilbert jumped in, putting his arm around Matthew's shoulder, blushing.

"Speaking of. Did you bring it, West?" Gilbert pointed to the bag that was in Ludwig's hand.

"Oh, das? You'll just have to wait und see, now won't you?" Ludwig teased. Feliciano walked over to the table along with the rest of the group, but insisted that he sit next to the German.

"It looks like it can't be helped, West~!" Gilbert teased to his brother. Ludwig sitting down whilst giving Gilbert an ice cold glare with his bright blue eyes.

Gilbert scoffed it off and focused on helping Matthew with dinner.

"So, Chef Mattie. What ist up for tonight?" Gilbert pretended to be a show host, holding a Turkey baster up as if it were a microphone. Matthew loved it when he was silly. He chuckles, still focused on cooking.

"I've decided to try something different for a change. How does breakfast for dinner sound?"

Gilbert's face lit up like the sky. "Really!? Oh, mein Gott! Mattie, you're the best!" He shouted, hugging Matthew from behind.

Gilbert turned to Ludwig and Feliciano. "How does that sound? Matthew here makes the _best_ pancakes I have _ever_ tasted!"

"J-ja, I guess I'm okay with that," Ludwig said jerking his head to the side to try and not let anyone see him slightly blush.

Feliciano was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Mmm-mmm! That would be amazing and I think Ludwig is excited, too~!"

Matthew blushed as he flipped the flapjacks over.

"Gil, can you please dish these out, while I go get some drinks?"

"The awesome me can do that no problem~!"

Gilbert was plopping pancakes onto the plates as Matthew went and served everyone their drinks.

"Eat up!" Gilbert smirked, setting the plates down on the table.

"Gil! You forgot it! You know we can't have pancakes without maple syrup. . . !"

Gilbert face palmed, then went to the cupboard and pulled a container of Maple syrup out.

"Sorry, Matt. I vas so excited, that I kinda forgot,"

"It's okay, Gilbert. I forgive you," Matthew said and slightly kissed Gilbert on the cheek.

"Awwee~! Luddy, why don't _we_ do that?" The Italian whined, tugging on the German's shoulder.

The German turned and kissed the Italian on the lips, quickly.

"There, are you happy...?"

It took the Italian a couple of seconds to react.

"Si, that made me very happy~!"

"I guess that can't be helped either, eh West?"

Gilbert let out another tease as he offered to pour the maple syrup on everyone's pancakes.

"Oh, danke, Gil!"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot, you could speak German," Feliciano said, laughing nervously.

"Not all that much, but I learned a lot of It from Gilbert," Matthew replied, looking at Gilbert and blushed.

Gilbert placed the maple syrup on the table and settled down in his chair next to Matthew.

As they ate, they had a bit of small talk.

"So, are you still in school?" Feliciano asked in between bites of his pancakes.

"uh, I'm a sophomore in the world academy, actually,"

"What a shame! I haven't really seen you around and it doesn't seem like we have any classes together," Ludwig sighed.

Matthew continued to eat. He was super nervous about how this was going. What if Ludwig didn't think Matthew was good enough for Gilbert!? Mathew's stomach churned at that thought.

' _I've spent almost all of spring break at home with Gilbert._ '

"Well, second semester is starting soon; maybe we'll have some classes together, then. I'd like to get to know you two better,"

"I really hope that you stay with Gilbert! You two look like a really cute couple!"

Matthew and Gilbert blushed at the Italian's compliment.

It made an awkward silence of us eating.

"Well, I think I'm full," Gilbert says, leaning back in his chair with his hands on his stomach.

"Here, I'll do the washing up,"

He stood up and walked over to the sink with his syrup covered plate.

Soon after, Mathew and Ludwig finished. Ludwig sat back down next to Feliciano. Matthew walked over to Gilbert to talk to him.

"So, do you think they like me?"

"Oh, please! Feliciano likes just about anything except Arthur. Mein Bruder, on the other hand," Matthew's thoughts became almost fixated on what he was going to say.

"He likes you. As he said on his way in, I've really picked the right one this time. Of course he never said so, but I can just tell so don't be all paranoid about it, alright, Birdie?"

As Gilbert finished the dishes, Feliciano put his plate, fork, and knife into the sink, giving the Prussian more washing up to do.

Matthew cheered up at what Gilbert had said. "Thanks, Polar bear~!" Matthew said as he kissed Gilbert on the lips, then went to go talk to Feliciano and Ludwig.

Once Gilbert was finished the washing up, he joined the group in the living room. They were talking about school. Something that Gilbert was not completely fond of, believe it or not.

"Y-yes, actually, I do recall having been taught that algebraic expression. It's really quite simple, too."

Matthew was tutoring Feliciano in Algebra 1.

He was doing so quite efficiently, too.

When Matthew taught, Feliciano would listen. So would Gilbert. He didn't know why, but Matthew had that sweet teacher vibe, almost.

Not like all of those other teachers in the World Academy; Matthew was different.

Gilbert was almost seemingly entranced in his boyfriend's lesson.

"It goes, 'X= -b' plus / minus the square root of 'B^2-4ac' then, put that over '2a'," He continued to teach Feliciano, unaware that he also had his boyfriend enraptured in the lecture, as well.

"But, then, what's up with the plus / minus - thing?" Gilbert asked, pointing at that part of the equation.

Matthew with a start, answered, "Once we've solved the inside of the square root part, we can get to that!"

"Oh, so, what are the substitution numbers for the variables. . . ?"

"Hold on, Gil. We're literally right there! Now, the first step is to find the A, B, C,"

Feliciano looked at the paper, then circled three numbers with his pencil. "There. . . ? A=1, B=9, and C=14. . . ?"

"Yes, that's right! Now, we can substitute," Matthew said turning to look at Gilbert, out of spite. Gilbert blushed and averted his eyes.

"So, now, it would be, 'X=-9' plus / minus the square root of '9^2-4*1*14' then, put it over '2*1'?"

"Yes, great job, Feliciano!"

"Now, just solve the part inside the square root. . . Like so,"

Matthew directed Feliciano in the right ways to do the problem.

Then, looked at Gilbert and to his surprise, he was still paying attention.

"Now, we do the plus / minus - things, Gilbert," Gilbert blushed.

"About time, huh?"

"So, I write, ' X=-9' plus / minus '5', right? Since that was my answer for the first part?"

"Yeah, I told you that you were brilliant!"

Feliciano blushed at the compliment.

Ludwig was on his phone, calculating it on his own. He was ahead of the group, but was also observing Feliciano's behaviors and reactions to each compliment Matthew was giving.

"And then, you split it in two,"

"Oh, l-like this. . . ?" Feliciano asked as he put 'X=9' on one side, and the plus / minus '5' on the other.

"N-nein, Feli!" Gilbert chuckled as he showed the Italian what to do.

"Oh, so, do I solve these two, now?"

"Yeah, then those two would be your two answers,"

Feliciano seemed to get it, then. Ludwig was still observing Feliciano and the other two.

"Did I do it right, Matthew? Gilbert?" Feliciano asked as he held the piece of paper up to his chest with a look of desperate hope on this face.

"Ja, I'm proud of you, little tomato~!" Gilbert said, ruffling Feliciano's hair, making sure to avoid his curl.

' _If his is like Matthew's,_ ' He thought, ' _then, I don't want another scenario to happen!_ '

Matthew gave the Italian a warm smile.

"Gratzie, for teaching me, I mean,"

Ludwig finished his work and put away his phone.

"If you want, Matthew, we can do this more often; Have study groups like this,"

"Uh, sure, I would love that!"

Gilbert was a little jealous of his brother.

"Ja, und we can have snacks along with it to help our brains, or whatever,"

"That's a great idea, Gil. . . !" Matthew said, hugging him tightly.

Ludwig stood up, and so did Feliciano.

"Well, it's getting quite late. I'll leave you two to it, then,"

Feliciano gave them both a huge hug before him and Ludwig left.

"Birdie?" Gilbert said, looking down at his feet.

"What's wrong , Gil?"

"I-I don't know!"

Gilbert's eyes started to water and he could feel slight tears rolling down his face.

Matthew immediately starts to comfort the crying Prussian.

"Y-y-y-you're so smart und sweet. . . I'm obnoxious und stupid!" He shouts in between hiccups and sharp gasps for air. His extremely exotic accent seemed to thicken when he gets upset.

Matthew guided Gilbert to one of the couches and had him sit down. Matthew pet his hair as he repeated, "Shhh," and, "Come on; calm down,"

"Sometimes I feel it would be better to go away...! J-j-just like mein. . . Country,"

Gilbert was already hurting before he dated Matthew, and his past and memories didn't help at all.

"Gil? I love you! I love everything aboot you! No matter what you do what you say. You love me. you love everything aboot me. no matter what I say. No matter what I do. I don't love myself, though, I hate myself. I hate what you love; You hate what I love. I don't know if that's supposed to make you feel better, but I know that if you go and 'vanish from the map', I'll have no one to love me like you do and I'll end up hating myself even more until, one day. . . I 'disappear from the map', too,"

"T-then, promise. . . ? I'll promise not to disappear und so will you?"

"Y-yeah, okay! Promise!"

They intertwined their pinky fingers together and nodded.

'Don't worry,' they both thought at the same time, 'I got you.'


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Shule Cocoa

Gilbert woke up to Matthew's cold arms around him. He smiled at his boyfriend's lovely smile.

"...N-no... "

"Was...?"

Matthew's peaceful looking sleep had turned into an awful nightmare. Matthew's grip quickly tightened and he tensed up. Gilbert was worried for his boyfriend.

"... Matt...? Matt, are jou okay...!?"

Gilbert shaking Matthew to quickly wake him.

"...P-please! ... Don't... don't leave me alone... N-not again..."

Gilbert was really fearful, now. 'Was Matthew dreaming that I would leave him...!?' Gilbert thought, still shaking Matthew, 'No, He said, "Again"... N-nein, Matthew's mein birdie, Not that Cuban's...!'

"Birdie... I'm here, I-I'm not going anyvhere...!"

Gilbert quickly gave up on shaking Matthew and instead he hugged him tight.

"D-don't vorry, Birdie... Ich leibe dich. I vill never leave jou...!"

"...That's good to hear, Gil... But, why are you hugging me...?"

Gilbert put his hands on Matthew's shoulders and slightly pushed Mathew from him. He felt his eyes slightly swell up with tears as he quickly pulled Matthew in for a strong kiss.

"G-gil,... What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare...!?"

"... Jou have no idea, birdie...!"

Gilbert chuckled as he buried his face in Matthew's chest. Matthew was worried for Gilbert.

'Did Gilbert have a dream that I left him...?' Matthew asked himself as he soothingly rubbed his hand on Gilbert's back.

Then, he noticed that what he was hearing wasn't crying, it was slight laughter.

"Gilbert, are you okay...?" Matthew asked.

"...J-ja, Birdie...! I'm fine; jou don't need to vorry about me..." Gilbert was lying. He really didn't want someone who really cared about him to worry about him.

"...A-anyways, Gil... Are you ready for the first day since spring break..?"

Gilbert let out an exasperating sigh that made Matthew laugh.

"I'm guessing that's a 'Hell no!' based on the reaction...?"

"H-hey, Birdie? If zhere's a 'Hell yes', und a 'Heaven's no', does zhat mean zhere's a 'Purgatory maybe'...?"

"Purgatory maybe. I don't know. That's weird, though."

Gilbert laughed, letting go of his boyfriend and looking at him with soft, kind eyes.

"...B-Birdie, vhat happened vitzh jour curl... zhe otzher day... D-did it feel...? - Oh, n-never mind...!"

Matthew was curious. "...Did it feel what...?" He asked.

"...J-jou know... G-good; did it feel... good...?"

Matthew blushed and looked down.

"I-I don't know... I haven't really thought of it except for then... It did feel pretty... y'know, satisfying... But, I mean, y-yeah, it felt pretty good..."

Matthew wasn't really sure what it was, or how it was even supposed to feel. To him, it felt like a sensational, throbbing as he longed for more from his boyfriend.

Matthew looked up at Gilbert's face and read him like a book.

"So... Can I do it... again...?"

Matthew blushed madly. He wanted to protest, but was taken off by Gilbert's sudden kisses on his lips, gently pushing him, back down, to the bed.

Gilbert slid his hand up the bed covers to reach his hand up to Matthew's strands of stray hair, in which formed to make a curl.

Gilbert gently secured it in his hand and slowly stroked it up and down, seeming to be slightly teasing Matthew.

"B-but, what aboot school...!?"

"Birdie, it's like, 2:00 in zhe morning. Jou voke up from a nightmare...!"

Matthew jerked his head to the left to find the clock saying it was in fact 2:00Am.

His eyes widened when he felt Gilbert's lips placed themselves on Matthew's neck.

Gripping the sheets beneath him, he bit his bottom lip with his canine tooth to hold back his moan of pleasure as Gilbert continued to stroke and tug his curl.

Gilbert repositioned himself over top of Matthew. Slowly grinding himself to Matthew, he felt a throbbing sensation flow throughout him.

"Hey, guys, you up... - w-what the hell!?" They both heard a voice coming from the doorway. Gilbert jumped with a start and jerked his head towards the doorway to see a very shocked Alfred standing there, eyes widened and jaw ajar.

"Oh! H-hallo, Alfred-"

"Don't give me that shit! What the hell are you doin' on my brother!"

"Alfred, please! Excuse yourself from the situation...! We'll be out soon, okay?"

"... Y-you guys aren't going to... d-do it, are you...?"

"Nein. Ve vere just cuddling...!"

Alfred rolled his eyes in doubtfulness as he let out a heavy sigh and walked out of Matthew's room, closing the door behind him.

Matthew jerked his head to look at Gilbert, giving him a glare.

Gilbert let go of Matthew's curl and lazily sat up. Brushing the hair out of his face, he let out a disappointed sigh.

He felt himself getting hotter and hotter as he watched Matthew stretch himself out.

"Before we go out there, you may want to fix your... p-problem..."

Gilbert looked down to see that grinding with Matthew must've given him an erection.

He blushed as he dragged himself out off bed and lazily walked to the bathroom. He made for certain that Alfred didn't catch him with an erection after leaving his younger brother's bedroom, especially not after being caught making out with him.

"Ugh! I'm too awesome for Zhis sheiße...!" He muttered as he secured himself in the bathroom.

Matthew put a shirt on and walked out to the living room to see Alfred sitting on the couch, searching for something entertaining on our television.

"I know that you two were making out. I saw him, mid-grind, on you, Matthew. You need to set some boundaries for yourself. Or, I will...!"

"I can handle my life, Al. You don't need to worry! Plus, Gilbert wouldn't do that, anyway!"

"The hell he wouldn't!"

Alfred was now shouting. Matthew ducked his head out of anxiety and fiddled with the bottom seam of his shirt.

"Alfred, please... you're going to wake Arthur..."

Alfred looked down. Giving up on trying to find something on the television, he tossed the remote to the other side of the couch.

"Arthur...dumped me..." Alfred said, looking up at Matthew with sad, puppy-eyes.

Matthew walked up to the couch and sat down next to his brother.

Gilbert walked out of the bathroom, sat next to Matthew on the couch, and put his arm around Matthew's shoulders.

"So, Alfred. Why did Arthur break up with you?"

Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise at the knowledge he'd just received.

"Was!? Jou two seemed to be perfect...!"

"I know, right? He said that it wouldn't have worked out anyways because he's been cheating on me. He says he's been dating some Frenchman that goes to our school, as well."

"...Francis Bonnefoy...? Oh, he vill be vorse zhan dead Vhen I get zhrough vitzh him!"

"... Anyway, what I recommend for you, Alfred F. Jones, is to come have hotto cocoa with us! Won't that be interesting, Gilbert?"

Matthew turned his head to look at Gilbert. He was slightly dozing out, but was quickly snapped back by Matthew's words.

"J-ja, das vould be interessant..."

"... Fine...!" Alfred sighed out as the group made their ways to the kitchen.  
Matthew and Gilbert did all of the preparations while Alfred sat there.

He felt a sharp pain stabbing into his leg.

He jerked his head to look down to see Neo climbing up his leg towards his lap.

Neo let out a small meow as he curled up in a ball in Alfred's lap.

"Al, did you just... meow?"

"No! Neo did...!" Alfred shouted, pulling Neo off his lap and held him up for display.

"Oh, speaking of pets. Gil, where's your pet?"

"Jou mean mein awesome Gilbird? I zhink he's around here somevhere..."

They stopped to wait for the yellow canary to fly over. Gilbert cleared his throat and made a plethora of different bird chirping sounds.

Matthew looked at Alfred and saw him gesturing with his hands towards Gilbert as if to say, 'see! I told you he's insane!' Matthew rolled his eyes and turned back to look at Gilbert, who was nearing the end of his bird call.

"Okay, Gil... What even was that!?"

"Was? I called Gilbird down..."

Soon enough, they heard fluent high pitched chirping growing nearer until they saw a small circular yellow ball of tufted feathers and a beak fluttering over and landed on Gilbert's messy bed head.

Gilbert looked confidently looked over to Alfred and quirked his brow once, as if to say, 'who's crazy now?'

Alfred rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He pet the kitten in his lap and got lost in a strong gaze at the young feline's tufted fur.

"Well, that was... something...?"

"Ja, sir! I learned zhat vhen I vas jounger..."

"Dude! That just reminded me of this musical called... what was it, again? Haminton...? Something like that! I used to love that musical! I still do! Anyway, it reminded me of Aaron Burr, sir... Mattie, you know it, right...!?"

Matthew put on a thinking face while stirring the hotto cocoa. Then, he remembered what Alfred was talking about.

"Oh, Hamilton, you mean...? Yeah. I actually think that was the best study session for your American History 1 test ever... Oh, we should watch it! Gil, I think you'll like it..!"

"Mattie, you're a genius! You'll love it, Gilbert! Great songs!"

Gilbert looked like he was holding in laughter, and that was because he was.

"*Gilbert laughing.* Jou, zhe big, bad, Alfred F. Jones, vatch musicals!? I never zhought I'd see zhe day...!"

"Oh, shut up, Gil...! You'd rethink what you said once you've watched it, dude!"

"Alright, I guess it's settled, then... Let's watch Hamilton...!"

Matthew clapped his hands together and said, "Alright, I'll set it up!" He was really happy that His brother was off of the whole Arthur, thing.

He walked up to the DVD Player and ejected the previous movie that was in there. At that moment, he knew, Alfred was a Theatre freak. He took the Rent DVD and placed it in its corresponding case.

He then, called his brother over, silently. When Alfred wandered over to Matthew and realized what it was that Matthew was teasingly waving, he knew that he was caught.

"M-M-Mattie, please... I love you, bro; dude, you're my bro. Please... I beg of you..." He said in a whisper.

"Sure, just be more careful with your guilty pleasure, ya' got me, bud?" Matthew warned, giving Alfred his DVD back. Alfred stuffed it in his jacket and hastily rushed into his room to put it away.

"S-shut up, dude...! Arthur got me into it..." Alfred stammered as he made his way to the couch and slumped into it.

As he got comfortable, he grabbed his mug of hotto cocoa and thanked the Prussian whom brought it to him. After he took a sip out of the mug, his eyes lit up, and he placed it gently on the coffee table in front of him.

"Alright. S-so, Alfred, vhy ist zhis movie so significant...? O-oh, also, j-jou don't mind if I record zhis...?"

"Why?" Alfred asked, and Gilbert explained that he was going to be taking U.S. History 1 this semester and had to show proof that they at least tried to do something that might give them a chance at understanding at any of those wars that happened.

"Oh! Yeah, sure go right ahead...!"

"So, as I had asked before," Gilbert started as he re-positioned himself to be more comfortable, "vhy ist zhis movie/ Musical...?" "Hamilton." "Ja; vhy ist it significant...?"

"It takes place in the time of the Revolutionary War, and it tells the story of Alexander Hamilton and how he made it up from the top from being a bastard orphan immigrant and who he made friends and mostly enemies along the way, and who was involved... Plus, it has Hip-Hop in it, so..."

"Vait, Was!? Hip-Hop...? Are jou sure... Vow, innovative..."

Matthew let out a chuckle as he walked over and sat down next to Gilbert. Alfred looked over to Matthew and smirked mischievously. Matthew nodded and looked at Gilbert, but smiled shyly.

"Gil, would you be a moose, and get my hot coco from the Kitchen, please...?"

"Of course, Birdie... I'll be back in a flash." Gilbert handed his camera phone to continue recording and kissed Matthew on the cheek. Matthew blushed. Gilbert smirked and got up to do as requested of him by his partner.

"...NO! One was in the room where it happened. The room where it happened; the room where it happened...! - Alexander Hamilton! What did they say to you to get you to sell New York City down the River...!?" Alfred started, but then, Matthew started with it and they were singing different parts of songs. "A-ya-y-ya-yo, what time is it!? Show time!" Alfred then went to a low tone of voice to say, "...Like I said..." Then, Matthew started again. "Show time; Show time! Yo! I'm John Lawrence in the place to be! 2 pints of Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three..! Those red coats don't want it with me, cuz' I will Paw-chka-Prrau! these cops until I'm free...!"

Gilbert was frightened and the flash songs came out of nowhere and it startled him. Gilbert, with an alarming start, jerks himself around to see Matthew and Alfred having what would seem to be a role play rap battle between two historical figures. Matthew was Thomas Jefferson and Alfred was some guy named Alexander Hamilton. Then, he noticed something.

"Matt! Vhat zhe hell!? Jour hot coco ist RIGHT ZHERE!" He shouted as he gestured angrily at the mug on the end table.

Matthew and Alfred stopped singing and bust out laughing.

Gilbert walked to the couch and hurled himself over the back of it. He landed halfway on top of Matthew. Landing in a slouched over sitting position on Matthew's lap. Gilbert snagged his phone, and sat where he was before he had gotten up and once again wrapped his arm over Matthew's shoulder.

"Ugh! Do you really have to have all of that PDA crap?"

"It's not PDA without the Public...!"

"Ugh, whatever, guys... Just don't make this too uncomfortable for me, okay?"

"Jeah, sure. Just play zhis crap, boi...!"

"Oh, mon dieu..."

They play the movie and Gilbert had to sit through Alfred and Matthew reciting the lyrics from said movie in which they had memorized. He even caught himself singing some of the songs, as well. He decided to just let go and sing. It's not like it's a big deal, anyway.

"No, don't change the subject," Gilbert paused from singing only to go back to it after pretending to play the piano, "because you're my favorite subject!"

Matthew was glad that Gilbert was enjoying himself and singing along and all. He was glad he was doing an assignment for school while doing an assignment for school. Matthew was sure that Gilbert's teacher would enjoy his participation, as well.

After the show was finished, Gilbert stopped his recording, then laughed. He wrapped his arms around Matthew and held him close.

"Oh, zhat's awesome! Oh, mein gott! Oh, no! ...I zhink I might be a Zheatre freak..." Matthew laughed and hugged Gilbert back, tightly.

"I know, right!? And you made fun of Alfred for this musical..."

"See, I told you that you would like it..." Alfred scoffed at Gilbert.

"Vait, vhat time ist it now?" Gilbert asked, frantically pulling his phone out again to check the time.

"Oh, vow. It's already just about 5:00 in zhe morning..."

"Oh, we've got to get ready for school..." Matthew said, getting up and finishing his Hot coco.

"Yeah, I know I'm going to be dead tired...!" Alfred said. Gilbert agreed with a simple, "Ja."

Gilbert ran his fingers through his hair, but he stopped when he felt the feathers of his pet bird on his fingers. "Gilbird, go to bed. I've gotta get ready, sorry...!" Gilbert softly said and the yellow canary fluttered groggily to Matthew's room. Matthew chuckled and followed.

Matthew made his way to his dresser and picked his uniform out of his home clothes. He then, made his way to the bathroom to get changed.

"Hey, I wanna talk to you, Prussian..." Alfred demanded. Gilbert turned to Alfred, face in shock. "J-ja, Alfred, was ist it?"

"Take your time, got it?"

"I'm sorry...?"

"You should be! Getting all up on him like that... I swear to God, if Matt didn't love you so much, I would kick your ass where you stand...!" Alfred was irritated. He crossed his arms and continued. "And, I swear, if I find you on Matthew like that again, you'll be done for. Don't say, 'You and what army?' because guess who else loves Matthew like I do or possibly even more...?"

Gilbert gulped as he thought of all of the possible instant enemies. "That's right! There's Francis, Ivan, Arthur, Carlos, Jett, and then there's me. So, I don't think you'd want a problem with all of us, do you?" Gilbert slowly shook his head in response. "Good, just remember that, okay?"

As soon as Matthew walked out of the bathroom, Alfred was perky and pretending to have a normal conversation with Gilbert, but Matthew could see through him.

"Alfred, get away from my boyfriend...! He doesn't deserve your harassment...!"

Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert and pulled him closer to him, catching him in a tight, protective, hold.

"Let me get dressed, here...!" Gilbert shouted, breaking away from Matthew's grip. He ran to fetch his uniform and rushed himself into the bathroom and quickly gets dressed, then walks out to see the two brothers fighting...no, literally. Fighting...!

Matthew was on top of Alfred with his fist tightened and in a desperate hold to avoid the Canadian's fist from hitting his face.

Gilbert's face was full of fear. 'Is this what happens on a daily basis...?'

"S-say it again! I dare you!"

Gilbert was snapped back by Matthew's yells and grunts of struggles.

"Fine! You're an immigrant and your boyfriend is an immigrant, and you're both pretty stupid if you think you're equal to me!"

Gilbert rushed to Matthew to keep him from punching his brother's face in.

"Gil, I can't just stand there and let him talk aboot you like that...!"

"Matt, he's right about me, zhough...!"

"Wha...?"

"I still need to earn citizenship in America und Canada... Jou know, vhere jou live... So, I'm not an equal to Alfred or jou, actually..."

"N-no, Gil, don't you say that aboot yourself...! I got you, remember...?"

"I got jou, too, aber I can't let jou partially destroy a very special bond between jou und jour bruder over his opinion of me...!"

Matthew then, let Alfred loose and stood up, hugging his brother.

"I-I... I'm sorry, I tried to beat you up, Alfie..." He said. He tightened his grip on the back of Alfred's shirt as he began to cry. Alfred hesitantly hugged back, also feeling slight tears welling up in his eyes.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry, as well..."

"I-it's alright... Don't worry aboot it, eh...?" Matthew said, pulling away and holding on to Alfred's shoulders. They looked at each other, then laughed.

"Oki!" Alfred squeaked out, making a certain face, as if to say, 'Oh, well!', that made Matthew and Gilbert laugh.

"I've still got to get dressed. I'll be out. Go on without me...!" He said, reaching out his arm dramatically as he walked away.

Matthew rolled his eyes and brought his mug to the kitchen table. He sat own and gestured for Gilbert to follow. Gilbert followed suit as requested of him.

"Ich leibe dich..."

"Birdie, if jou don't vant jour ozher freunde to end me, I strongly suggest zhat jou not try und seduce me, please..."

"What...? That seduces you...? Huh!"

"Oh, Ja, like jou're any different! Jet'ami, mon petit Matzheiu..."

Matthew's face went a deep shade of red and his curl formed into the shape of a heart. This was kind of new to see from Matthew.

"H-hey, Gil, uhm... I have Deutsch to start today, so, maybe you can help me with it...?"

Gilbert's face lit up at Matthew's notion. "Ja! I'd love to teach you, Birdie...!"

By this time, Alfred was finished getting changed. He walked out to see Matthew and Gilbert staring each other in the eyes.

"Yo, I'm ready, now... We can get to going, right...?"

Alfred's voice snapped them back to reality. They both blushed madly and averted their eyes. Gilbert jolted up from his seat, and grabbed his school bag.

"Time to go to Schule... Let's go."

"Gil... Where are you going? The Bus comes and picks us up..."

"No vay! Jou have a special public bus zhat'll come und pick jou up?!"

"No, we have school buses..."

Prussia's face lit up and a huge, wide grin grew onto his face. "Like, zhose yellow buses...?"

"Yeah, Those are school buses, yeah?"

"I've never been on one before...! Oh, mein Gott!"

"What!? Dude's never gone on a school bus!? How do you usually get to school, then?"

"Ich komme zu Fuß zur Schule."

"Wir kommen mit dem Bus zur Schule."

"Stop speaking in Gibberish, Gott Verdammt!"

"But, Al. You just did..."

"Yeah, but it's a curse, so it's alright."

"Anyway, let's get to have to go to the Bus Stop."

"Yeah, let's go."

The three men grabbed their bags and made their way out of the house and to the Bus Stop. They then, waited there for the Bus to arrive and pick them up for school. In the meantime, the three were talking about the differences between Germany and America.

"So, is it true that German highways don't have speed limits...?"

"Nein, zhey have speed minimums. Like, zhe slowest jou could go on a German highvay ist 75 mph... Somevhere around zhere..."

"Wow!"

Alfred began to think of how much fun it would be to have a Drag Race on a German Highway. Gilbert looked at him with serious eyes and snapped Alfred out of his day dream about German Drag Racing.

"Aber, jou have to understand, zhough. Zhat means if jou get into an accident on a German Highvay, jou're taking out at least 20 otzher people... at least! Zwanzig!"

"You can only imagine... So, how do you get your Driver's license, then...?"

"Alfred, not everyone needs a driver's license... Not everyone has a car, even...!"

"What!?"

"Ja"

The Bus slowed around the bend in the road as it prepared itself for a stop. Matthew and Alfred had to drag themselves onto the Bus, but Gilbert basically had to restrain himself from leaping in the joy of experiencing going on an actual School Bus. When he stepped over the threshold and onto the Bus, he was overflowing with an overbearing amount of anxiety as everyone on the Bus turns silent as their heads jerk towards the pale white German.

There were seemingly hundreds of whispers and murmurs going about the other students on the Bus. Gilbert just followed Matthew until the Bus driver stops him in his tracks.

"Hey, Who are you...?"

"M-mich...? Ich heiße Gilbert."

"What!?"

It turns out, whenever he's confronted and has extreme anxiety about something, he'll speak German or shut down. Gilbert tugged on Matthew's back pack. Matthew turned and noticed that Gilbert was in a situation.

"What...?"

"Who is he...?"

"Oh, his name is Gilbert. He's my..."

Matthew had to think about what he was going to say. Did he really want to let everyone know that he was gay? 'I mean, he _is_ my boyfriend, after all.'

"He's my boyfriend."

A huge eruption of murmurs and whispers arose in the crowded Bus of students. Matthew only grabbed Gilbert's hand and lead him down the isle of the Bus. Gilbert jolted at his boyfriend's touch. Matthew slid into the three seater a couple of rows in front of Alfred. Gilbert took the outside spot in the leather bench. He put the seat belt on around his waist for security.

"Yo, Mattie...! Did you seriously say that this guy is your boyfriend...!?"

"Yeah... Because he is."

"W-well, any friend is a friend...! Was that German earlier...? I can only speak a little bit, though...I hope to get to know you better...!"

"I-Ich auch...!" Gilbert says, hesitantly taking his hand and shaking it.

"I was going for a high five, but okay...!" He laughs. "Ich heiße Jett...?"

"Ich heiße Gilbert."

"W-wie alt... Wie alt b-bist du...?"

"Ich bin seibenzehn Jahre alt. Und du?"

The only real reason that Gilbert was continuing in German, was to try and see how much this guy knows German. Matthew looked very confused about the situation he was in.

"Ich bist..." Gilbert cut in with a, "bin..." "Bin. Ich bin... Mattie how do I say eighteen years old...!?" Matthew didn't even need to think about that.

"Achtzehn Jahre alt," he said, expressionless, "you would say, 'Ich bin achtzehn Jahre alt.' Gil, can you please speak in Englisch...? Bitte?"

Gilbert blushed madly. God, when Matthew speaks in German, it turns him on so much.

"Aber, jou vere awesome. Birdie!"

"Wait, you can speak English!?"

"Ja...? Vhat am I, blöd?"

This wasn't going so bad. Gilbert might be able to ride the Bus in peace. He even made a friend, but his name sounded familiar. This is going to bug him all day, now.

Jett then, sat himself back into his leather seat.

Matthew then, leant his head on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert leant his head against Matthew's. Breathing in the scent around him, and the fact that they were physically this close, was making his heart run wild. His thoughts along with.

many possible scenarios had played out in his mind and he was planning on possibly kissing Matthew, but then the Bus hit a pot hole.

Matthew fell at the sudden jerk in the Bus's movement. In almost falling, the back of his head was caught... In Gilbert's lap. Gilbert didn't want Matthew to be upset with himself, so he tried to pretend that the pain was never real; that it was an illusion.

"Birdie, are jou alright?!" Gilbert asked, immediately, concerned for Matthew.

"Y-yeah. I think so..." Matthew groans as he slowly sits up, rubbing the back of his head.

Gilbert reached around Matthew and wrapped the seat belt around his waist as he did for himself earlier.

"Zhere. Be careful. I don't vant jou getting hurt, Birdie..."

"Danke... Gilbert, ich leibe dich."

Matthew leaned in and kissed Gilbert.

Gilbert managed to turn his moan into a whisper.

"Bitte."

A few minutes later, the Bus pulled up to the school and the students got off.

Gilbert and Matthew were holding hands.

Gilbert felt a presence behind him, but was too slow and got attacked by a Hungarian hug.

"Gilbert...! Thank god! I was so bored, I had nobody to make fun of during break...!"

"Elizabeta, get zhe hell off of me, verdammt!"

Gilbert turned to see the Hubgarian girl step away, but her eyes were fixated on Matthew.

"So, this is Matthew? The one that was too awesome for you...?"

Matthew could only wave awkwardly and smile brightly.

"Hell ja!"

She then, frowned as she looked up at Gilbert again. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of sadness and anger, with a hint of extreme longing.

"He doesn't suit you very well."

And with that, she stormed away, leaving the two men to walk on their own.

"Birdie... S-she didn't mean it like zhat und jou know it..."

"What did she mean, then...?"

Matthew felt very conflicted about Elizabeta, but got mad at himself for it. He shouldn't want to dislike her. Then, why did he?

"Never mind, Gil. I need to get to my homeroom. Ich leibe dich."

Matthew said, slowly stopping to kiss the pale German's lips. When they parted for air, Gilbert somehow managed to turn another moan into a whisper in Matthew's ear.

"Ich leibe dich, auch, Birdie..."

They came in for another kiss. They had to force themselves away from each other and to their classes.


End file.
